Reencarnacion -2014-
by Sakurai Alighieri
Summary: No siempre la muerte es el final... Kagome. El amor puede traspasar las barreras del tiempo.


Hola que tal Chicas! Ahora les traigo uno de mis primeros trabajos. Este fic lo escribi hace ya 10 años y lo publique aqui en fanfiction bajo otro seudonimo, lo he re-editado. Si gustan ver la primera edición, avisenme para mandarles la informacion. Espero les agrade y puedan dejarme su opinion sobre el. Si les gusta, avisenme para ir subiendo otros trabajos.

Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko T. Esta historia es simplemente ficcion, por y para fans. Sin fines de lucro solo entretenimiento. Sin mas que decirles , disfruten de su lectura.

**"Reencarnación"**

Todavía no comprendo del todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

Solo quedan fragmentos en mi memoria de lo que fue esa batalla, una batalla la cual sabíamos todos que era la definitiva, que si vencíamos era la vida, pero también podíamos encontrar la muerte. Aun no puedo creer el desenlace que tuvo esta, no puedo creer que ahora ya no estés aquí, conmigo… InuYasha.¡¿ Porque elegiste morir en ese momento?!, ¿Por qué mi capacidad, mi poder espiritual no pude controlarlo para poderte ayudar?.. Mi corazón esta desolado, roto, lo único que lo mantenía con vida murió ese día, y desde ese momento ya nada es igual ..

Han pasado ya casi seis meses, desde que ocurrió todo esto, desde que volví del sengoku y hasta ahora no he regresado, la perla por la que tanto habíamos peleado esta completa, pero nunca que el precio de ella seria tu vida, mil veces yo hubiera dado la mía. Por más que yo quiero purificarla, no puedo, ya que en mi alma solo queda obscuridad.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Ese día encontramos el rastro del corazón Naraku, por medio del cristal que desaparece cuando no siente la energía maligna, al llegar a ese lugar, ese palacio que hacia unas horas se encontraba lleno de vida.

Kanna no se esperaba que nosotros encontráramos ese lugar tan rápido, ya que ella estaba aun devorando las almas de los que habitaban en ese palacio, al vernos trato de hacer lo mismo con nosotros, Sango tomo su hiraikotsu y lo lanzo contra ella, Kanna desapareció junto con ese bebe que llevaba en brazos, poco después, pudimos seguirla hasta la orilla de un precipicio, dentro de este se encontraba un demonio que parecía estaba hecho de piedra.

A ese lugar pronto llego Kikyo, la cual estaba siguiendo a una criatura que era demasiado extraña, la energía maligna que emanaba, helaba la sangre, y solo un poco antes desapareció, así por azares del destino, decidimos juntos entrar en esa cueva.

Dentro se encontraba lo que habíamos buscado por tanto tiempo, el bebe el cual era el recipiente del corazón de Naraku junto con Kanna. InuYasha saco su espada Tessutsaiga y decidió atacar usando la técnica de Lanzas de diamantes, su ataque fue devuelto enseguida por el espejo de Kanna, Miroku abrió su kassana y lo absorbió el ataque, así no salimos lastimados..

Kagura apareció y nos ataco con su Danza de las cuchillas, entonces Kikyo las disolvió con solo una flecha, poco a poco los demonios de Naraku comenzaron a llegar y Sango, Miroku y yo tratábamos de destruirlos mientras que InuYasha enfrentaba a Kagura, y Kikyo trataba de acabar con Kanna.

Naraku apareció y InuYasha dejo a un lado a Kagura, pera poder pelear con él, Kagura al notar que le dejaba atrás lanzo otro ataque, el lo desvío lanzándose sobre ella.

En ese instante ocurrió.. Solo fue un `pequeño descuido una fracción de segundo y entonces Naraku atravesó a Kikyo..

InuYasha no pudo hacer nada, cegado por la ira se lanzo contra él, utilizando la Lanzas de Diamante, pero estas no le llegaron a hacer ningún daño, Naraku volteo y miro hacia donde me encontraba, buscando el ultimo fragmento de la perla de Shikón, se lanzo contra mí, y Yo..

No pude ..

No pude hacer nada….

La flecha que iba a dispararle resbalo de mi mano..Y .InuYasha se lanzo para poder protegerme, su cuerpo fue desgarrado por el maldito de Naraku, y cayo inconsciente, desangrándose frente a mis ojos solo a unos cuantos metros de mi.

Naraku sonreía, no puedo olvidar su sonrisa, y en ese momento una luz me envolvió, el alma de Kikyo entro en mí y me ayudo. Tome mi arco y con lagrimas en mis ojos lance una flecha hacia donde estaba el, mi mente en blanco solo cavia la venganza.

Su campo de energía desapareció y lance otra flecha y esta le atravesó.. Una gran explosión ocurrió .. y yo caí golpeándome la cabeza quedando inconsciente.. Desperté después de varios minutos pero ya no había nada. Ni Kanna, ni Kagura , solo La perla estaba ahí tirada, y los demás estaban inconscientes, busque a InuYasha... pero ya era demasiado tarde, la luna nueva comenzaba a aparecer y el moría con ella .. El alma de Kikyo abandono mi cuerpo, y se unió a su alma.

Sesshoumaru llego minutos después y solo pude arremeter contra él. Le llame cobarde al no presentarse en esa batalla, sabía que bien o mal, si él estaba ahí aunque él no lo quisiera nos iba a ayudar, Después de ello le pedí que usara a Tensaiga, que te regresara la vida , pero al oír sus palabras no quedo duda de lo que ya sabía.

Ese es un cuerpo vacio, el cual no sirve de nada..

Después se marcho de ahí.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

Después de varios días, pude comprender que era lo que InuYasha más deseaba, regresar con el amor de su vida. Pero, aunque sé que su alma, ya encontró la paz que tanto buscaba, Aun mi alma no puede encontrarla, ya que siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día el me amaría, me hice falsas ilusiones, pensando que algún día el me iba a elegirme.

Y mi vida sigue pero ya nada es igual, al verme al espejo miro el paso del tiempo mi rostro y mi cuerpo lucen más delgados, así como mi cabello más largo, cuando me miro a veces siento que estarás detrás de mí, y al darme vuelta y no encontrarte me siento sola, entonces vienen a mi mente todas las peleas tontas que tuvimos los dos, me siento mal conmigo misma, por ser siempre tan cobarde, ya que tantas cosas yo te quería decir, que no tuve tiempo. No te pude decir nunca que yo te quería.. No, más bien que yo te amaba. Y que mi corazón siempre te iba a pertenecer a ti. Fue mi error el haber decidido estar a tu lado sin decirte nada, pero creo que de alguna manera tú te diste cuenta que eras la persona más importante de mi vida y sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, no sé si yo te pueda olvidar..

Desde el día en que volví a mi época, cada mañana me voy de mi casa lo más temprano que puedo, y cuando regreso me encierro en mi cuarto y no veo a nadie , no puedo ver a mi madre a los ojos, sé que me preguntara por ti, no logro sacarte ni un instante de mi mente, no soporto que alguien me pregunte sobre ti.. no puedo pronunciar esas palabras que describen que nunca más te volveré a ver y cada noche que pasa sueño con esa cruel batalla, y veo con incredulidad cuando llega la mañana , día con día veo como pasa el tiempo, y te vuelves en uno más de mis recuerdos..

Ha amanecido y otra vez trato de salir corriendo de mi casa, mi mama me detiene apenas tomándome del brazo, y me pregunta el que porque huyo de ellos, que si ya no puedo regresar, que no me rinda que trate de volver, que si al final no hay nada que pueda hacer, la vida sigue, pero ella no sabe que la mía se detuvo desde ese instante.. No puedo contestarle, las palabras parecieran atorarse en mi garganta así que corro sin mirar hacia el frente y pienso que no tiene caso ya nada y camino sin rumbo por la ciudad..

En el parque, me recuesto por un momento y recuerdo cuando una vez me observabas cuando yo dormía, que al despertar te abofeteé y tú te molestaste mucho, pero aun así siempre estabas a mi lado.

Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y el dolor que en mi corazón sentía me ahogaba y me levante y comencé a correr, queriendo escapar de mis sentimientos, yo podía dejar de llorar y te grite .. InuYasha Tonto! .. ¿Dime porque me dejaste.?. ¿Por qué decidiste morir.?. Porque?.. Porque?..Porque?... No estás aquí!...

Mi alma se desmoronaba, mis ojos me dolían , caminaba a la deriva..

No mire al cruzar la calle y un automóvil estuvo a punto de atropellarme, pero en ese momento el apareció..

El se lanzo y caímos los dos al lado en la acera, me golpee la cabeza y no reaccione en ese momento. Cuando mi vista nublada se iba aclarando, entre en shock, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, y mi corazón comenzó a latir otra vez lentamente, no podía creer lo que reflejaban mis ojos..

Inu.. Yasha.. Pronuncie.. Apenas en un susurro, con temor de que desaparecieras. Pero al verle de nuevo vi que en realidad no eras tú . Era un joven muy parecido solo que no tenía su cabello largo.. Pero si el cabello plateado y esos ojos dorados en los que solía perderme.

Esa misma dulce mirada que me regalabas cuando te preocupabas. Pude verla otra vez reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Te conozco?

Entonces su voz me lo confirmo, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Yo .. no.. no lo creo ..

Déjame por favor presentarme, mi nombre es Kamui..

Me levante lo más rápido que pude. Todo lo que estaba pasando e resultaba de lo más extraño, no quería volver a caer, ilusionarme ante algo que no pudiera ser realidad. Estaba por retirarme del lugar cuando su fuerte mano me detuvo, sosteniéndome por el brazo.

Varias imágenes llegaron hasta a mí.

InuYasha dormido en el árbol con la flecha en el pecho, InuYasha y yo peleando por una sopa instantánea, InuYasha llevándome en su espalda, InuYasha tomando mi mano en el pozo de los huesos aquel día que le pedí que me dejara permanecer con el . Todos ellos en solo un instante.

De la impresión solté su agarre y casi caigo nuevamente. El atento a mis movimientos pudo sostenerme, entonces el calor de su cuerpo inundo el mío dejándome casi sin habla.

-A…ho…me.. Tranquila, si no te harás daño.- El el me miro tranquilamente sonriéndome. -Te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado Ahome..

Sabía que había alguien que me esperaba, y al verte hoy pude saber que eras tú. Tú la que aparecías en mis sueños, la que me llamabas en ellos, la que hacía que todo en esta vida se sintiera vacio sin tu presencia. Eras solamente tú la que llenaras ese vacío. Ahora sin remordimientos puedo decirte que te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo. 500 años son pocos para describir lo que siento al tenerte otra vez.

No quería moverme... el respirar... el latido que hacia mi corazón me daba miedo. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, ese olor que hace tiempo no olía, su calor. Mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar y su cara en mi hombro aspirando mi aroma.

Una corriente eléctrica de nuevo corrió por mi cuerpo, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y le acerque más a mí. El dulce toque de sus labios y torrente de nuevas imágenes. Las lágrimas en mis ojos nuevamente escaparon.

Después de su dulce toque, el limpio mis lagrimas. En ese momento comprendí que su alma volvió a conmigo Mi corazón encontró el alivio que tanto había buscado. Las promesas de ayer fueron cumplidas, y ahora juntos cumpliríamos nuevas promesas.

-Te extrañe tanto tiempo.. Ahome.. Nunca más te abandonare.-

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

**-**Querida realidad-

Ensúciame te lo pido..

Tu que cantas hábilmente una triste canción  
sin confundirte en un mundo del que no puedes huir  
Color de la noche que se convirte en abismo,

Quiero saber si tú también me darás dolor  
No es un sueño ni una ilusión, es algo que no has visto

Incluso si la eternidad te deja atrás  
Sé un ángel verdaderamente libre  
De un mundo como este en que no hay nada  
Ve y vuela…..Ve y vuela

Incluso si la eternidad te deja atrás  
Que sople el viento y detenga el tiempo  
De un mundo como este en que no hay nada  
Grita mi nombre… grita mi nombre

Querida realidad… Ensúciame.

* * *

**Boku wa Miss Take -Buck-tick-**

* * *

Si tienes curiosidad sobre la letra del final y gustan escuchar la cancion completa, la puedes encontrar en Youtube subtitulada.**  
**

**Espero sus comentarios...**

**Elie-Sakurai**

**Sakurai-Alighieri**


End file.
